flatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Flats Wiki:General Policy
Policies, rules and editing guidelines '''are an important part of every wiki. Although it may seem boring or unnecessary, they are very helpful in keeping the wiki to the best possible standard. Our policies are simple and apply to '''everyone. Editing When editing an article, it is important to know how to edit. Many users come from wikis with different rules on this subject, and have different experience. Here are some basic editing rules: * Present tense: As Flats '''is a game, always use present tense. The only time this rule can be disregarded is when creating or editing a page that relates to content no longer in Flats. * Formal language: When editing, use formal language. No slang is permitted in articles. * Only add facts: Please do not add any personal opinions to articles. Only add facts which you know to be true. * Referencing: After every edit, please reference your content. Any facts coming from in the game can simply be referenced with . For info on referencing from other sources, please view our referencing policy. * Edit summary: Always give an edit summary so admins know what you have done to the page. It makes it easier to detect and correct mistakes. * Spelling: Please use the English spelling of words, as this wiki was created by Australian users. Examples of this are colour, not color. If you are American and are not happy with this rule, feel free to create a Flats wiki in American English. Links Linking pages is simple, and can be done in the visual editor. However, to avoid any wikitext confusion, please make links in the source editor. This can be done by placing to square brackets followed by the page name followed by closing square brackets. Here is an example: Night Land. Vandalism and bannable offences Although most wiki editors are good, some registered and anonymous users go out of their way to make life on the wiki hard for editors. Here is a list of offences which are regarded as against the rules and are blockable: * Vandalism: This involves editing pages with nonsense or removing large amounts of information. * Offensive language: Using offensive language or saying mean things to other users will result in a ban. * Posting inappropriate images: Self explanatory, and offenders will be banned. * Breaking general policy: Users who repeatedly break the policy on the wiki will also be banned The period of a ban for a first time offender (registered '''or '''anonymous) will be between '''24 and 72 hours. For repeat offenders, this time goes up and will eventually lead to an infinite ban. For more info on offences and punishment, please see our Blocking Policy. Creating pages Creating pages is an easy and great way to contribute to the Flats community. There are a few simple rules to follow to make your page as good as possible: * When you create a page bold the key words, for instance on the key words on Night Land are Night Land and must be bolded. * When naming the page, always use the in-game name. Never use any unnecessary 'the's or 'a's before the title. * Always include an infobox. It is keeps pages consistent and provides a simplified version of the information in the article. Newer editors tend to prefer adding infoboxes in the visual editor, but as you get more experienced try adding them in the source editor. It avoids any confusion with wikitext. * Add headings and subheadings where necessary. An example of this is for references. When referencing, add a heading, type 'References', enter the source editor and add Category:Policy